This invention relates to pillows, more specifically to the decorative type commonly referred to as "throw" pillows. It is a principal object of this invention to provide, with this kind of pillow as a base, a combination pillow-display case for accommodating objects of sentimental interest, intrinsic value or visual attractiveness, thus enhancing the usefulness as well as the appearance of such pillows.